


Decker the Halls

by Wynele



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Holiday, It's Yule, Silly, Why did I decide to write a x-mas fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynele/pseuds/Wynele
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe celebrate their first Christmas together.





	Decker the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> So, I randomly decided to write a Christmas fic. I also realized that it was almost Christmas and I best get the thing finished. This didn't turn out exactly how I planned, but hopefully, it's good silly fun.

“Your turn!”

Lucifer looked up just as a tinsel and glitter bedazzled shoebox was shoved directly into his face. Startled, he shoved back in his chair, rolling away from his usual spot beside Chloe’s desk, and hit the glass wall.

“Ms. Lopez!”

Ella groaned and shook her head as she darted towards him, holding the box in front of her chest like a battering ram. She shook the box, its contents rattling as she shoved it into his chest.

“Secret Santa!” Ella explained and gave the box another vigorous shake before shoving it back into his face.

“Odin? Oh, he’s not due on this continent for another year or so.”

She ignored him and gave the box yet another excited shake, causing the brightly colored scraps of paper within to bounce.

Lucifer frowned, wary, and pressed his lips together as he slowly shook his head. “Are those the detective’s post its?”

“Dude, just pick one,” Ella groaned and shoved the box so that it was just below his chin. “And don’t tell anyone who you get!”

Holding up one hand in surrender, Lucifer eyed Ella has he pulled a purple scrap of paper from the box with an exaggerated flourish. He unfolded it quickly, eyes widening when he saw the name. If he hadn’t expected a trap before, he certainly did now.

“Ms. Lopez—”

“Remember, it’s a secret!” Ella reminded, jerking the box away, and hugged it protectively against her chest. “Oh, and everyone is on a twenty-dollar limit. No beach vacations like last year.”

“I’ll have you know,” Lucifer scoffed, obviously offended, and crumbled the piece of paper against his palm, “that Detective Simon met his fiancé on that vacation.”

Eyes widening, Ella shook her head in feigned disbelief, “and no naughty candy like you brought for Valentine’s day.”

“Ah, Ms. Lopez,” Lucifer purred, but then sighed and narrowly resisted the urge to smirk. “As much I love to take the credit, the penis pops and the labia lollies were all my brother’s idea.”

“Wait.” Ella blinked hard, her eyes bulging as she sucked in a breath. “You mean Amenadiel?”

“Oh, heaven’s no,” Lucifer insisted with an amused wave of his hand. “One of my other brothers, I have many.”

He scooted forward, allowing the chair to roll back to its place the detective’s desk. “You humans know him as Cupid. More of a nickname really, but it’s stuck over the centuries.”

“Right,” Ella deadpanned with a bob of her head. “Your method acting has gotten really meta.”

Lucifer looked at her for a long, hard moment, his lips thinning into a line as he slowly shook his head. “Ms. Lopez you know I’m not—”

Uttering a panicked gasp, Ella launched herself forward and clamped one hand over his mouth.

“I…,” she drew out, revealing her bottom row of teeth as she enunciated, “am still trying to wrap my mind around it, you know? So, for right now, you’re just a method actor and totally not the real deal Satan. Got it?”

She stared at him for a long moment, waiting for him to nod in agreement when she felt him smirk beneath her hand.

“Don’t you even,” she warned and pinched his nostrils closed with her thumb and forefinger.

Lucifer scoffed, his breath escaping between her fingers, and then drenched her palm with a single sloppy lap of his tongue.

“Gah!” Ella squeaked and cringed, wrinkling her nose as she wiped her stiff-fingered hand on her jeans. “It’s forked, isn’t it? I totally felt a fork!”

“What?” Lucifer gasped, somewhere between offended and bewildered. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

 

“So, that’s The Prince of Darkness?” mused Morgan Rodriguez, the LAPD’s newest assistant district attorney.

Her eyes slid sideways, and she smirked as Chloe paled several shades. “He’s a cutie.”

Chloe made a little nervous sound, chewing at her lip as she twisted at her hands. After a moment, she balled them into fists and allowed them to rest at her sides. “No, that’s just a, uh…”

“Relax, Detective,” the other woman chuckled, half to herself, and then uttered a humming sigh. “If he’s half as good as his record suggests, he can call himself a Toyota for all I care.”

“Oh, uhm. Right!” Chloe mumbled, shaking her head. Inwardly, she cursed at the realization she was fidgeting. She was better at defending Lucifer’s eccentricities when she believed they were all a simple coping mechanism.

“Right, so, uh. Just so we’re on the same page. Why did you need to speak to me?”

Morgan turned from the window and walked over to the conference table. She picked up a file folder before plopping down in one of the chairs.

“Ah, yes, the Barnes case.”

She stretched wide, groaning as her vertebra cracked with an audible pop.

“Excuse me,” the assistant district attorney muttered, frowning as she rubbed the back of her neck. “It’s a good news, bad news situation.”

Chloe squinted slightly, her lips thinning into a frown. A dozen questions leaped into her mind at once, but she shoved them aside, at least for the moment. “It’s open and shut. We caught Franny Barnes red-handed.”

She winced at her choice of words, but Morgan simply chuckled and waggled a finger. “Now, now, she was wearing oven mitts.”

Then, she picked up a report from the file and grew serious. “Mr. Morningstar was extremely lucky you and Detective Espinoza were at hand.”

She frowned, reading, and wrinkled her nose. “Otherwise, he’d be a devil-shaped pizza right now.”

Chloe smiled, wide and painful, and laughed without humor behind her parted lips. Inwardly, she winced and tried not to dwell on the fact that if she hadn’t been near, Lucifer would’ve been in no danger. “Yeah, needless to say, he’ll be wearing a stab vest from now on.”

“And hopefully a helmet,” Morgan muttered, giving the file another quick skim before setting it back on the table. She gestured to the chair across from her. “Says here she hit him on the head with a pizza stone?”

“Yeah,” Chloe mouthed with a wince and sat down in the offered chair. She shuddered inwardly remembering his broken, bleeding form. Trying to calm herself, she glanced out the window only to cringe when she noticed Lucifer organizing her desk. All her files would be laid out in perfect angles and her pens would be quarantined away from her sharpies.

“But he seems to be okay.”

“Good to hear it,” Morgan said with a nod, and then rolled her head back to peer at the ceiling. “But that brings me to the good bad news.”

She looked back at Chloe and gave her a polite and apologetic smile. “The defendant’s attorney is claiming conflict of interest.”

 

 _One down, one to go_ , Ella mused to herself and then did a quick glance around the lab. Once she was certain she was truly alone, she emptied the secret Santa box into the wastebasket and then grabbed the remaining post-its she had raided from Chloe’s desk.

Sticking out her tongue, she selected a purple glittery marker and began to scribble Lucifer’s name on all the scraps of paper. It was cheating, she realized, and she really ought to leave well enough alone. At least that’s what the voice deep down inside of her, which sounded suspiciously like Rae-Rae, kept saying while she hatched out this scheme.

 _Decker the halls_ as she liked to call it and ignored the implied eye-roll rattling in the corners of her mind.

Grinning, she shoved the scraps of paper into the shoebox and bounced off her stool just as Chloe walked into the lab.

“Hey, Ella,” the detective greeted, a bit more distracted than usual, and craned her neck so that she could discreetly see into the conference room.

Inside, Lucifer sat, prim, proper, and obviously unhappy, as he was informed of the current situation—or the good-bad news as it was being called.

“Just smile and be pretty, Lucifer,” Chloe coaxed beneath her breath in a half-spoken prayer to whoever would listen.

She held her breath, biting her bottom lip when Lucifer’s expression hardened. Then, relaxed, breathing out a sigh of relief as his scowl slowly turned into a smile, and then finally tossed his head back in a deep, throaty chuckle.

“Whoa,” Ella breathed as she walked up to stand at Chloe’s elbow. “You totally got it bad.”

Flushing to her hairline, Chloe turned just as Ella shoved the tinsel and glitter bedazzled box into her face.

“Pick!”

Startled, Chloe backpedaled and nearly hit the window behind her.

“Ella!” she gasped in frustration, narrowing her eyes to a squint as she pushed the box down low enough so that she could look the lab tech in the eye. “What’s all this?”

Ella rolled her eyes and gave the box a good shake. “Secret Santa!” she declared, an unspoken “duh” in her tone. “We do it every year.”

Chloe groaned, shaking her head, and sidestepped Ella to lean against the table in the middle of the lab. “I’m being put on administrative leave.”

She sighed and glanced briefly out the window, frowning at the sight of Morgan and Lucifer sitting so close together that their heads nearly touched. Lucifer pulled out his phone and the two laughed in unison at whatever was playing on the small device.

“So,” Ella drew out with a suggestive waggle of her hips, “how is he?”

“He’s fine,” Chloe answered distractedly, smiling a little when Lucifer rolled his chair back away from the assistant district attorney. “He was healed in a day or two.”

“Uh-huh,” Ella hummed, eyes wide in feigned innocence as she bobbed her head. “So definitely worth endangering your immortal soul for.”

Chloe squinted, making in confusion, and sighed, rolling her eyes skyward. “Ella.”

Ella shrugged and gave the box a plaintive shake. “I figure as happy as you’ve been lately…” she poked the inside of her cheek with her tongue. “And he did stay at your place a whole week.”

“Because,” Chloe drew out with an exasperated sigh, then finally relented and drew a name from the box. “He had a concussion and multiple stab wounds.”

When Ella gave her a look, Chloe sighed in defeat and stuffed the scrap of paper bearing Lucifer’s name into her jean’s pocket for safekeeping. “We’re taking things slow.”

“How slow? He may be immortal, but you—”

Ella gasped and then blinked hard as realization finally set in. “Wait? What do you mean you’re on administrative leave?”

“Not just me, Lucifer too,” Chloe breathed and threw up her hands only to allow them to fall limply at her sides. “Apparently, even the mayor knows we’re a package deal.”

“Well, duh, Chlo,” Ella gushed, her eyes goggling as she grew more and more animated. “The two of you are like the god tier level of hotness.”

“He’s the devil,” Chloe mouthed, teasingly sounding very much like Lucifer, but almost immediately sobered. “And I’m trying not to push him into anything.”

“But,” Ella cooed with undisguised glee, the wheels of her mind turning. This could be even better than rigging the secret Santa box so that Chloe and Lucifer each drew the other’s name.

“Isn’t this yours and Lucifer first Christmas together? I mean together together.”

“Yule,” Chloe corrected, remembering Lucifer’s insistence, and then lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “He’s drinking buddies with Odin.”

Ella made a strangled sound, eyes wide as they shifted back and forth.

“Yeah, I remember him mentioning that but…”

She winced, cringing as she sucked in a breath from between her teeth.

“I mean, I feel super bad about it, but ever since I found out that’s he’s really, ya’know, my brain goes _La-la-la, not listening,_ when he starts talking about…stuff.”

“Ella, it’s okay,” Chloe soothed, giving the lab tech a quick hug. “It’s a lot to wrap your head around, I—”

“You two should totally bone for Christmas!” Ella suddenly crowed, eyes wide and shining. “It would be so awesome if you were knocked up by New Years.  Or not, because you couldn’t get wasted. Still, you, him getting it on underneath that huge tree he put up at LUX? Hotness on a stick!”

Chloe sputtered, eyes wide and bulging, as her jaw flopped open. It seemed her tolerance for inappropriate comments wasn’t as high as she believed.

“First all,” she said pointedly with true Lucifer indignation and pointed at Ella with her index finger. “It’s Yule. And secondly—”

“What? You said you had no idea what to get him,” Ella stated as if sex was the obvious answer and bodily turned Chloe so that she was facing the window.

Lucifer held the door as he and the assistant district attorney left the conference room. They spoke a few words and then he gave the woman a polite nod before pocketing his phone. A frown formed on his lips as he scanned the precinct, obviously looking for someone, only to vanish and curve into a bright smile when he spotted Chloe in the lab window.

Feeling her heart skip accompanied with a flutter low in her belly, Chloe dug her teeth into her bottom lip and returned his smile.

“Yep, you’re both still totally into each other,” Ella quipped, but then her expression grew serious and she eyed Chloe as if she were a pile of recently compiled data. “Maybe if you start wearing skinny jeans.”

Chloe made an exasperated sound, somewhere between a whine and groan, and rolled her eyes. She smiled again as Lucifer reached the lab and slipped out the door to greet him.

“Hey,” she hummed, reaching out to brush his sleeve with the back of her knuckles. “How did it go?”

Lucifer frowned, lips slightly puckered. It was a face he made when was perplexed about some, as he put it, human absurdity.

“Ms. Rodriguez was under the impression that her auxiliary offspring was superior to mine.”

Bewildered at Chloe’s squinting gaze, Lucifer pulled the phone out of his breast pocket. Frowning at the screen for a moment, he tapped a file. He turned the phone towards Chloe just as a video of Trixie sitting behind the piano at his penthouse began to play.

The child’s tongue was stuck out as she hunted and pecked at the keys until she managed to bang out an almost tune.

“So,” Chloe began in feigned disbelief, teasing as she tried her best to keep from smiling. “You were in a room alone with a hot twenty-something and the two of you talked about kids.”

“Just our auxiliary offspring,” he corrected with a shrug before pocketing his phone. “Hers has just barely mastered the alphabet, but then her boyfriend is from Tarzana.”  

Pressing her lips together, Chloe smiled at his audible sniff of disdain and shook her head. 

“Isn’t Olivia three?”

“And not quite housebroken,” Lucifer scoffed, waving her off, but then, as if flipping a switch, gave her a serious look. “I seem to recall you being rather insistent on monogamy.”

“First of all, she’s not a dog,” Chloe reminded, eyes wide as she craned her neck forward. “And secondly—” she exhaled suddenly, eyes goggling as she shook her head.

It was almost endearing and a little frightening how willingly he shifted into monogamy. Almost as if his enormous sexual appetite could be satiated with her alone.

“Let’s just go to the mall.”

“The mall?” Lucifer repeated in indignation and gestured around him. “Aren’t you going to protest this unjust suspension?”

“It’s not a suspension, Lucifer,” she said slowly, enunciating every word. “it’s paid leave four days before Christmas—”

“Yule.”

Chloe groaned a little, rolling her eyes. Lucifer insistent terminology was cute unless she was trying to prove a point. She took his hand and smiled up at him.

“I’ve worked every holiday since I was five. So, let’s just fight this battle sometime next week, okay?”

“Oh,” Lucifer purred and gestured with a flourish as she moved to walk past him. “That’s remarkably irresponsible, Detective. Bravo!”

Clamping her mouth to keep from laughing, she turned and shook her head before striding toward the exit, Lucifer hot on her heels.

 

If any place could be considered hell on earth, it was the mall four days before Christmas.

“Yule,” Lucifer grumbled beneath his breath as he glared up at a huge banner that read _Merry Christmas_.

“And today is actually Winter Solstice, you thieving bastards.”

He stiffened, startled when Chloe hugged him from behind, but then relaxed and hugged her arms around his middle. She laid her chin on his shoulder so that she could whisper into his ear.

“We’re looking for a Princess Bumble doll.”

Curious, Lucifer tilted his head just enough to see her and then smiled slightly when she pressed an impulsive kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“The half-bee fairy princess?” Lucifer murmured with a frown and took a quick glance around. There were two toy stores, each on opposite sides of the mall. “That particular doll is almost impossible to find.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ve been looking since July,” Chloe admitted, giving him a quick squeeze before letting him go. “But I got a tip that one of the toy stores here got a shipment in last night.”

“You should’ve said something, Detective,” he chided as he turned around. “As you know, I own controlling interest in—”

Chloe silenced him with a quick kiss and shook her head, smirking. “Trix so doesn’t need to know you own a toy factory.”

“Controlling interest,” he corrected, pausing for a moment to fuss with his cufflinks. “And it’s not as though I make the toys myself. The place runs itself really. Although, I do find it infinitely ironic that not single one of my toy lines have ever been deemed Satanic.”

Chloe pressed her lips together and made a little humming sound as she bobbed her head. It was something she did when she only half believed what he was saying.

“All right,” she barked, taking charge as if they were about to bust into a criminal hideout rather than standing in the middle of the mall. “You take the one by Sephora and I’ll tackle the one by J. Crew. We’ll meet back at the food court in an hour.”

Without another word, she was gone vanished into the throng of holiday shoppers.

“Well,” he huffed to himself and dusted off the front of his suit jacket.

There was no hope for it, he supposed, as he trotted off toward the toy store.

It was a shabby place with tinny music playing over the PA and faded, ratty carpet on the floor. Lucifer breathed in the scent of old energy drinks mixed with the musty scent of old comics and smiled.

This wasn’t merely some toy store.

Before he could finish his train of thought, he spotted a solitary Princess Bumble doll sitting on top of a rickety display. Pulling out his phone, he began to text the detective as he moved to retrieve the doll. 

He had just tucked it beneath his arm when an old woman appeared beside him as if by magic. She smiled at him, warmth radiating from her watery blue eyes, and then punched him square in the face.

 

Chloe shivered, trembling as she barely resisted a squeal of delight when she received Lucifer’s text. He had found Princess Bumble. Quickly, she made her way to the register and paid for her items before darting out of the toy store and toward the food court.

She found it full of people, but Lucifer was nowhere in sight. Frowning, she turned in place, searching, as she pulled out her phone.

“Where are you?” she quickly text, thinking he had been sidetracked at another store. “I’m at the food court.”

Minutes passed, and she was beginning to worry when felt something tugging at her arm. Confused, she looked down to see a young girl clutching at her coat sleeve.

She was dressed like one of Santa’s elves and had large, wide-set eyes. The tips of delicately pointed ears peaked out from beneath hair that was so pale blonde it was nearly white.

Cop and mom instincts taking charge, Chloe bent at the waist so that she was on the same level as the little girl. The breath caught in her throat when she noticed the child’s eyes were an iridescent purple.

“Are you lost, sweetie?” she began, ignoring the panicked beat of her heart. “I’m a police officer.”

The little girl rolled her eyes before letting go of Chloe’s sleeve. She had six fingers on each of her slender hands. “Are you Detective Decker?”

Her voice was soft and sweet, clear like a tiny silver bell.

Chloe swallowed, bobbing her head once, before managing a shaky reply. “Yes…Are you a friend of Lucifer’s or...?”

The girl tilted her head, a nictitating membrane flicking over her iris, and then turned on her heel.

“This way!” she sang and then skipped off in the direction of the giant Christmas tree in the middle of the mall.

Chloe chased after her only to be stopped by a crowd of people waiting in line to have their picture taken with Santa Claus. She tried to shove her way through, but short of flashing her badge, there was no way to pass.

Worried, she chewed at her bottom lip and pulled out her phone only to stop short when she saw Lucifer sitting in Santa’s sleigh.

Sulking, he hunched his shoulders and hugged Princess Bumble to his chest as another of Santa’s elves dabbed at his swollen eye with a candy cane.

“Iradani!” he yelped, wincing and trying to bat the candy cane away. “You know faerie magic doesn’t work on me.”

“Which is why you should not wander about without your attendants,” Iradani chided, her voice was musical and her tone motherly.

Closing her eyes, she cupped his jaw with a six-fingered hand and began to hum a little tune. Just as the last notes began to fade, her fingertips started to glow and she gently rubbed his cheekbone with her thumb.

After a moment, Lucifer laid his hand on hers blinked open his now uninjured eye. “What did you do?”

“The Seelie court owes you a debt of gratitude,” Iradani said simply, her voice like a delicate crystal chime. “You will always have our aid. But that does not mean you should continue to pick fights with old women—”

“I did not pick a fight!” Lucifer protested, hunching his shoulders as he hugged the Princess Bumble doll closer to his chest. “I’m not even sure why she hit me!”

Nodding, Iradani pursed her lips and then tapped the doll with one long finger. “That doll is of value to the mortals this season.”

“Yeah,” Chloe murmured guiltily as she took a step forward. She didn’t want to admit how ecstatic she was that Lucifer managed to get his hands on one of the dolls. “I didn’t even consider… Are you okay?”

“See?” Iradani hummed and smiled as Chloe edged closer. “Your mortal attendant has arrived.”

Chloe gasped a laugh, her eyes wide as she shook her head. Lucifer was the devil, so of course, he was friends with elves. It made perfect sense.

“Okay,” she murmured, eyes darting sideways, looking at the half dozen Santa’s elves wandering about, and twisted at her hands. “Elves are real, and they work for Santa at the mall.”

Iradani began to giggle and fell over sideways in the sleigh. “Your mortal is silly, Loki.”

“Loki,” Chloe repeated, her eyes bulging slightly, and then jumped back when one of the elves—a teen boy with turquoise eyes—handed her candy cane. “I thought…you’re Loki?”

“Ah, Detective,” Lucifer murmured, wincing and stood up in the sleigh still clutching the doll to his chest. “Loki is one of my aspects—”

“His best aspect!” chirped one of the elves with a happy bob of his head. “He—”

“saved our tree,” cheered another as she turned cartwheels until she finally landed to sit cross-legged at Chloe’s feet. “And he—”

“gave us all socks!” proclaimed the last as she climbed on top of the sleigh to wiggle her strip socked clad toes at Chloe.

“Socks,” Chloe repeated with a high, gasping laugh. “He gave you socks?”

“Ah, Detective the details of that particular—”

Somewhere in the crowd, a brass bell began to clang, and a portly man dressed as Santa waddled his way through the crowd.

“Sorry, love,” Iradani hummed and pressed her lips to Lucifer’s cheek. “I have to get back to work.

“Work?” Lucifer grumbled and looked over his shoulder as Santa settled back on his chair. “That’s not Odin.”

“Nor is it Woden,” she said in her sing-song voice. “I believe his name is Earl, actually. He also likes to take extra-long breaks.”

She did a cartwheel off the sleigh and landed perfectly on her feet. “We will be in town until the end of Yule.”

With that, she curtseyed and then bounded off to stand at Santa’s side. Lucifer watched her go, and then chuckled nervously as he smiled down at Chloe.

“I acquired your offspring’s doll.”

When Chloe merely stared at him, her expression blank, he sagged a little and sat back down in the sleigh.

“Very well.”

Sighing, Chloe glared up at the sky before climbing into the sleigh to sit next to Lucifer.

“So, you go beat up by an old lady,” she teased, nudging him with her elbow.

“She punched me,” Lucifer grumbled and wrinkled his nose before burying his face in the crook of her neck. “And then Liselle turned her into a field mouse.”

He looked up to meet Chloe’s shocked expression. “Worry not, Detective. The curse only lasts a few hours.”

Shaking her head, she gave him a tiny peck and dipped her head so that their foreheads touched. “And, I’m your attendant now?”

Lucifer shrugged a little and smiled. “It would be presumptuous to call my consort.”

Before she could say a word, he kissed her, long and lingering, and entwined his free hand into her hair.

“You and your offspring should come to my penthouse tonight,” he murmured a half breath from her lips. “It’s the Solstice.”

“The longest night of the year,” Chloe mused, snuggling against him in the sleigh. “I suppose that would be an important day to The Lightbringer.”

“It’s my birthday,” he explained, giving her another kiss when she looked up in surprise. “Symbolically, of course. The first solstice happened when I lit the stars.”

Chloe looked over her shoulder and smiled at the elves frolicking around Earl the mall Santa. She wondered, just briefly, if the man knew that gaggle of teenagers at his side were, in fact, immortals that acquired their socks from the devil. It was ludicrous, hilarious, and most strangely, delightfully true.

She turned in her seat and wrapped her arms around Lucifer’s neck.

“Or you can come to mine,” she offered, a slight slyness in her tone. “That way I wouldn’t have to worry about Trixie’s bedtime.”

“It’s not a school night,” Lucifer protested with a pout that would’ve made Trixie proud, but then seemed to consider. The wheels of his mind turning as a deal worked itself out in his mind.

“I’ll only consider it if you agree to make me macaroni and cheese.”

Wrinkling her nose, Chloe’s face split into a grin. “Only if you’re happy with the box kind.”

Lucifer gave her a face full of mock surprise and climbed out of the sleigh. “Is there any other kind?”

“And I’ll need pancakes in the morning,” she murmured coyly as she climbed out after him, hoping that he would get the hint.

“Indeed, you will,” Lucifer replied cautiously and hugged the Princess Bumble doll as if it could protect him from the emotions glittering in his eyes. “Which means for convenience’s sake, I best spend the night.”

“mmhm,” Chloe hummed with a vigorous shake of her head. “I mean it would be silly for you to drive all the way home and then come back in the morning.”

He looked down at the doll pressed against his chest. “And I suppose I’ll grant asylum to her Ladyship until she is to be released in your urchin’s custody.”

Chloe laughed and hooked her arm with his, leaning heavily against him as they walked toward the exit.

 

After dinner, they curled up on the couch and watched Trixie tear through the pile of presents Lucifer had brought with him. When Chloe had tried to protest, reminding to him that it was still four days until Christmas. Lucifer simply scoffed, shrugging his shoulders, and reminded her that he was the devil and not bound by her silly mortal holiday.

He was also Loki and best friends with a group of elves who liked to troll malls across America. Odin fit in there somewhere as well, as did Cupid and countless other not so mythical beings. She wanted to ask him about it all, but she didn’t, or wouldn’t, at least not tonight.

Instead, she put her head on his shoulder, circling her arm around his waist, and watched as her daughter did a Lion King impression with a rather large chocolate cake.

“You’re spoiling her,” Chloe whispered into Lucifer’s ear, warmth bubbling in her chest when he feigned innocence. She gave him a chaste kiss and then glanced at the clock. “All right, Monkey. One slice, then bedtime.”

“But, Mom,” Trixie whined, pouting as she glanced at Lucifer. “There’s no school tomorrow—”

“I’ll be here in the morning, offspring,” Lucifer consoled, waving the girl off, but then grinned nearly ear to ear. “With pancakes.”

Trixie gasped, eyes widening, and bolted off to bed as if there were hellhounds nipping at her heels.

Chloe laughed suddenly, shaking her head, and gave Lucifer a quick kiss. She had almost forgotten how much Trixie loved pancakes. They were only just slightly edged out by chocolate cake. “Let me tuck her in and I’ll be right back.”

Half an hour later, when she certain Trixie was sound asleep, she returned to the living room to find Lucifer standing out on the patio.

“Hey,” she whispered as she tiptoed behind him and wrapped her arms around him. “She’s out like a light.”

He was trembling, she realized, his breath coming in short broken pants.

“Hey, hey,” she murmured, walking around so that she could look at him. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Lucifer chuckled, looking away, and handed her a small velvet box. “I brought you a gift, as well.”

“Lucifer,” she drew out, her heart racing as she shook her head. There was only one thing that came in a box that small.

Tentatively, she opened the tiny box. It’s brass hinge creaking in the silence of the patio. She blinked at its contents, as if she wasn’t sure what she was seeing, and looked up at him, utterly baffled.

“What is it?”

Lucifer laughed, shy, but at same time emboldened. He could do this, he was certain he could do this. It didn’t matter how long it had been. He reached into the box and removed the pitch-black stone within. Carefully, he pressed it into her palm and closed his hand over hers, lacing their fingers together.

“It’s everything I feel for you,” he murmured, and then kissed the confused frown spreading across her face.

He nibbled at the corners of her mouth, his tongue flicking over her lips, and then gently squeezed her hand. The stone clasped between their palms began to glow, warm and pleasant, growing brighter as their kisses grew more passionate.

Chloe groaned in protest, when he pulled away, but then blinked in surprise at the glowing light caught between their hands.

“It’s... it’s glowing,” she stammered, too surprised to voice anything but the obvious. “You gave me a glowing rock.”

“It’s a star, Detective,” Lucifer said with a low chuckle and gave her a quick kiss. “More accurately, it’s your star. You’ll be able to see in wherever you go, in this life or the next.”

Chloe laughed suddenly, countless emotions running through her all at once. She threw her arms around him, pulling him to her, and kissed him, pouring all her feelings into that single gesture.

Reaching out, she grazed the newborn star with her fingertips, and then looked up at him with teary eyes. “I was just going to give you sex for Christmas.”

“It’s Yule, Detective... Chloe,” Lucifer corrected with his usual playfully insistence and brushed his thumb over her cheekbone. “And I wouldn’t complain overmuch if you did.”

“You wouldn't, huh?”  she murmured, her eyes wide and teasing, and swatted his bottom before darting back into the apartment.

Grinning, he chased after her, following her upstairs to her bedroom and tackled her just as she reached the bed.

 

Outside on the patio, the tiny star hovered in place until the break of dawn of the longest night of the year. Then, it rose to the heavens to join its siblings, a pale blue light created for a single being.

 

**_\--Finis --_ **

 


End file.
